As growers in recent years have increasingly incorporated additional sensors and controllers on agricultural implements such as row crop planters, the control and monitoring systems for such implements have grown increasingly complex. Installation and maintenance of such systems have become increasingly difficult. Thus there is a need in the art for effective control and monitoring of such systems. In planting implements incorporating seed conveyors, special control and monitoring challenges arise; thus there is also a particular need for effective seed counting and effective incorporation of the seed conveyor into the implement control and monitoring system.